iwizard of oz
by sky12isfalling
Summary: Carly gets sent to the land of Oz after a tornado comes to seattle. Character List: Carly-Dorothy Sam-Scarecrow Freddie-Tin man Spencer-Cowardly Lion Ms. Briggs-Wicked Witch Mrs. Benson-Good Witch Ted Franklin-the Wizard of Oz
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: To Oz

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were coming downstairs from doing a web cast.

Carly got some ice tea from the fridge and poured them into glasses and said, "Okay, here is a toast to a great web cast."

They clicked there glasses and cheered.

Spencer then rushed into the apartment and then crashed into the couch.

They rushed over and then Freddie said, "Okay, why did fall into the couch."

Sam replied, "It was probably because he saw you in his apartment and was in shock and wanted to call the cops."

Freddie gave Sam a dirty look and then Spencer said, "I heard from Mrs. Benson that there's going to be a tornado coming tonight."

They all looked worried and then Sam went into the kitchen to get a paper bag and take some stuff from the fridge and place them into the bag.

Carly went over and said, "Sam, you do realize that were stealing **our** food right."

Sam replied, "I know, its just that when we go underground we should probably bring some food in case if I get hungry."

A half hour later they were all packed, except for Sam, when all she brought was a life supply of food. They all were gathered in the basement of the building.

Spencer brought out a checklist and said, "Okay, clothes, check. Sam has all the food, so check. Cell phone, check. Flare gun, check, I have everything."

Mrs. Benson said, "Why do you insist on bringing that flare gun, it could be dangerous?"

Spencer said, "It's in case if the building collapses on us so I can shoot it into the sky so someone can find use."

Spencer started to look through his bag and realized that he forgot something.

Spencer then shouted, "BROOOOOOOOCK!"

Carly went towards Spencer and said, "What about Brock."

"I forgot him in the apartment," said Spencer.

Carly said, "Ill go get him," she rushed out of the basement, Spencer tried to catch and convince her to stop, but was too late.

Sam then said, "If she dies I call being the owner of Icarly."

Freddie said, "Sam."

Sam replied, "What, someone should get Icarly if she doesn't make it, and we all know it can't be you because you're the technical stooge, so why not me."

Meanwhile, Carly went into the apartment to go get Brock. As she was about to leave the apartment she looked out the window and saw a tornado.

She said, "Oh no, its here, AHHH!"

She went into her bedroom to get the mattress and then went into the bathroom. She went into the tub and put the mattress over her to protect herself. She then started to think what would happen if she didn't make it out alive. She thought about Spencer and what he would do without her with him. She thought about what it would do to Sam and Freddie, and how they could possibly eat each other alive. She bumped her head onto the side of the tube an then went to sleep. A few minutes later, she woke up and realized that everything was calm. She then got out of the bathtub and took Brock with her. She looked at the apartment realized that it was very messy. She stepped out of the apartment and saw a village. The village had lots of tiny house and colorful plants that surrounded all of the houses. The ground had a shiny yellow color as bright as the sun.

A voice then said, "About time you showed up."

She looked behind and saw a women in a bright pink dress.

Carly said, "Ok, who are you and, where am I."

The lady said, "I'm Marissa, the good witch of the north, and you are in Oz."

"Marissa, why does that sound familiar," Said Carly.

Marissa said, "That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you have go get the ruby slippers from under the apartment."

She turned around and said, "What ruby slip-AHHH!"

She noticed a pair of ruby slippers on feet under her apartment.

She said, "Why are there a pair of feet under my apartment."

"Never mind the feet, just take the shoes," Said Marissa.

Carly put down the goldfish bowl, and got the shoes. Then out of nowhere, little people came out from the bush's and were cheering. Carly screamed in shock.

Marissa said, "Boy, you sure do scream a lot."

"Well what do expect, I'm somewhere filled with little people, a lady in a pink dress, and another lady under my apartment."

Marissa said, "I also see that you brought a friend with you."

Carly realized that she forgot Brock on the ground, and picked him up from the ground.

Carly said, "This is my brothers goldfish Brock."

"How would you feel if you feel if I made Brock talk?" Asked Marissa.

Carly said, "Okay?"

Marissa took her wand and placed it on the bowl.

She said, "There, what's done is done."

Carly asked, "How am I suppost to know if he talks or not."

"Why don't you try saying something to it," Said Marissa.

Carly held the bowl to her face and said, "Hey Brock, how's life as a fish."

"Boring, wet, and very observing," said Brock.

Carly then pushed the bowl away from her face. She then screamed so loud and long that a window broke and a baby started to cry.

Marissa said, "Again with the screaming."

Carly said, "Sorry, so what do I have to do to get back home to Seattle?"

Marissa said, "First, you have to put on the ruby slippers."

Carly took off her shoes, and then placed the ruby slippers on.

Marissa then said, "Now…we celebrate."

All the munchkins cheered an were excited.

"Why are they celebrating?" asked Carly.

Marissa replied, "You killed the wicked witch of the east, and let me tell you, **no one** has ever tried to kill the witch."

Carly said, "Well, I'm happy to help out."

Then, red smoke appeared out of nowhere. Then all of a sudden, a lady in black with a pointy hat.

Carly shouted, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Marissa replied, "Seriously, you really need to stop that."

Brock said, "Yeah, especially for me, there's a big echo in here."

Carly went close to Marissa and whispered, "I thought you said she was dead."

Marissa said, "She is, this is her sister. Francine, the wicked witch of the west."

Francine came over and said, "So who killed my sister. Was it you, you little petulant child."

Carly replied, "It was an accident, and why do look familiar."

Francine said, "It was probably because you KILLED MY SISTER, now hand over the slippers."

Marissa said, "Too late, there on her feet, and they shall stay there."

Carly said, "What."

Francine said, "This is all your fault Marissa."

Marissa replied, "Well, what do you expect when you go down the path of being a dangerous person. Now go away, before a house lands on you."

Francine said, "Fine, but just know this. I'll will get those shoes and rid of you from Oz, along with your little talking thing in the bowl."

"Ah, come on," Said Carly.

Francine said, "It's what you get for dropping your apartment on my sister and stealing her slippers."

Carly whispered the word, "Grouch."

Francine shouted, "I heard that!" And then left.

Carly said, "Well, this is just great. I stranded in a magical land. I have a talking goldfish. I have a pair of shoes which you tricked me into wearing and because of that, I have the witch's sister I squashed with my apartment is probably is gonna try and do bad things to me."

"Whoa, not only do scream, but you also worry so much," Said Marissa.

Brock said, "Don't forget about me. I'm also in danger to."

Carly said, "Just tell me how to get out of here."

Marissa said, "The only way to get out of here is to go to Emerald City to see the Wizard of Oz."

Carly said, "Ok, so how do I get to Emerald City?"

"All you have to do is follow the yellow brick road," Said Marissa.

Carly said, "But what if I want to follow the red brick road?"

Marissa said, "DON'T… just follow the **yellow** brick road," And then floated away in a pink bubble.

Carly said, "Okay… I guess I'm gonna follow the yellow brick road."

She then started to follow the yellow brick road. The munchkins then started to tell her to follow the yellow brick road.

Carly looked back and said, "Good by munchkins."

The munchkins said, "Goodbye."

Carly and Brock then went forward on the yellow brick road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Making old/new friends **

**Carly and Brock were following the yellow brick road. They stopped and realized that the road started going separate ways. **

**Carly said, "Which way should we go?" **

**A voice out of nowhere said, "Why don't you try going that way," and the pointed to right. **

**Carly looked behind her and saw a scarecrow pointing to the right. She looked around and saw no one in sight. **

**Carly said, "Who said that?" **

**Brock said, "This probably might sound crazy, but I think the scarecrow was talking." **

**Carly said, "Well we are in a magical land, and you are talking." **

**The voice then said, "That ways probably good to," And then pointed to the left. **

**Carly looked behind her and saw the scarecrow pointing to the left. **

**Carly said, "Wasn't he pointing in the other direction?" **

**The voice said, "Suppose you could go both ways," and then the scare crow pointed in both directions. **

**Carly had a shocked look on her face and said, "Did you just say something." **

**The scarecrow said, "Yes, yes I did." **

**Carly said, "Do you know which way to go or can't you make up your mind." **

**Scarecrow said, "That's just the thing, I don't have a brain at all. I have straw, but no brain." **

"**If you have no brain, then how are you able to talk and move," Said Carly. **

"**I don't know, but I think people can do lots of things without brains," Said Scarecrow. **

**Carly said, "Can you get down from the pole?" **

**Scarecrow said, "Down, I can't because I'm stuck on this pole." **

"**Here let me help you," Said Carly. **

**She went over and tried to get him to down. She then thought of a better idea, she started pushing the stick that kept him up. After a couple minutes of pushing, the scarecrow fell to ground face first. Carly then realized that he was tied to a pole on a stick, she pulled on the pole and it came off. **

**Scarecrow said, "Excuse me, but could you please help me up." **

**Carly then said, "Sorry, I don't now if I ever told you my name, but I'm Carly." **

**Scarecrow said, "Well, I don't really have a name other than Scarecrow." **

**Carly said, "Are you ok." **

**Scarecrow sat up and said, "Yes, yes it is…my oh my its good to be free," Spun in a circle and then fell to the ground, and then straw fell out of him. Crows then started to come and take his straw. The scarecrow then attempted to scare the crows, but they wouldn't go. So instead he kicked them, and they flew everywhere. **

**Scarecrow said, "See, I can't even get rid of a simple bird, all I can do to get rid of it is by either hitting, kicking, or hitting them with whatever I can find." **

**Carly said, "Well, why don't you come with me to see the Wizard of Oz, I'm asking him if he can take me back to Seattle, I'm sure he can give you a brain." **

**Brock said, "Maybe he can also get rid of the violence in you." **

**Carly replied, "Brock, you aren't helping." **

"**What, I can help but talk. I haven't spoken since the day I was born," Said Brock. **

**Scarecrow said, "What up with the talking floating thing in the bowl." **

**Carly said, "The Good Witch of the North put a spell on him that made him talk, it's fine but very annoying at the same time." **

**Brock said, "Not only can I talk, but I can also hear, and I can hear what your talking about." **

**Carly said, "Brock, why don't you go take a nap." **

**Scarecrow said, "Forget the fish, please take me to Oz with you so I can get a brain." **

**Carly said, "Sure…To Oz." **

"**To Oz," Said Scarecrow. **

**They then started following the yellow brick road and were skipping. They came across a munchkin passing out newspapers. He gave one to Carly and then moved on. **

**Scarecrow said, "Hey look, your in the paper." **

**Carly saw her face in the paper and read how she killed the witch of the east. She turned the page and saw Francine in the paper and read her interview. **

"_**I am going that Carly girl, and take those ruby slippers off her feet and become the ruler of Oz. But first things first, Carly if you happen to be reading this, then I must you inform of a few things. First, I am going to insure that you never make it to Emerald City. Second, you can not stop me because I am the a shark, and you are nothing but simple fish food. Third, I left you a little surprise on the back of this page." **_

**She turned the page over and saw her face put on a pig. **

**Carly said, "She put my face on a pig." **

**Brock broke into laughter, and then Carly scowled at him. **

**Brock said, "Sorry, I couldn't help my self." **

"**She put your face on a fish, not a pig," Said Scarecrow. **

**Carly had a shocked look on her face, held Brock to his face and said, "This is a fish." **

**Scarecrow said, "That's not a fish, that's a cow." **

**Brock replied, "Hey, I am not a cow, you can tell cause I'm not black and white and I don't go moo." **

**Carly said, "Ok please stop fighting." **

**Threw the newspaper into the air and then it hit a tree. The tree then started to move and took the newspaper and moved it off his face. He then took an apple off him and threw it at the back of Carly's head. **

**Carly then shouted, "HEY, WHO THREW THAT?" **

**The tree said, "I did, because you hit me with your newspaper." **

**Carly said, "Okay, does everybody in this magical land talk?" **

**Scarecrow said, "I don't know, c'mon Carly, we don't wanna hurt the talking pieces of fire wood." **

**The tree said, "Is that how you want it," It then took a few more apples off and three it at Carly and Scarecrow. **

**The tree said, "You both will rue this day, you'll RUE it." **

**They then started running away from the talking tree. Scarecrow tripped and then took Carly down with her. Brock screamed as he fell and then landed perfectly on what seemed to be like a iron hand. **

**Brock said, "Thank you so much for holding onto me, um…hello?" **

**The man holding Brock's bowl didn't speak, but was frozen solid. **

**Carly said, "It's a dude made out of tin." **

**Scarecrow said, "What's a dude?" **

**Carly replied, "Oh my god, we really need to get to Emerald City and give you a brain." **

**The tin man then started muttering, as if he was trying to say something but couldn't. **

**Carly asked, "What are you trying to say?" **

**Scarecrow said, "I think he's saying oil can." **

**Carly said, "Ok, try to find a oil can." **

**They started searching to find an oil can. The scarecrow then started climbing a tree. **

**Brock said, "Uh, scarecrow, I don't think the oil can is going to be somewhere in a tree." **

**` Carly said, "I found the oil can." **

**Scarecrow then crashed onto the ground. Carly then started oiling his mouth. The tin man then started rubbing his lips together soaking in the oil. **

**The tin man said, "Yes, I can talk at last." **

**Carly said, "Do you want me to oil you anywhere else." **

**Tin Man said, "Oil my arms, hands, and elbows." **

**Carly did everything he asked, and then he sighed with relief. **

**Tin Man said, "Yes, I have everything I ever wanted, except a heart." **

**Carly said, "You don't have a heart." **

**Tin Man said, "Yeah, and what's worse is, because I don't have a heart, I can never be in a relationship." **

**Carly then whispered something to the Scarecrow. **

**The Scarecrow replied, "No, lets just leave him, he looks like a nub and plus he's a big baby." **

**Tin Man said, "I may not have a heart but I have ears and can hear every word your saying." **

**Carly said, "We were wondering why you couldn't come with us to see the Wizard of Oz and ask him for a heart." **

**Tin Man said, "Sure why not." **

**Scarecrow shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **

**Brock said, "Whoa, now both** of my ears might go death soon."

Tin Man said, "But wait, what if the wizard doesn't give me a heart when we get there?"

Carly replied, "I'm sure will, we came very far and I can't turn back."

Then out of nowhere, someone burst into laughter. They turned around and saw Francine with her broomstick.

Francine said, "Why Carly I see you made friends with a pile of hay and a metal tray. Well you both better not get in my way, or else I will punish you severely."

Scarecrow said, "You wanna go witch, cause I can take you down."

Francine said, "You would not dare touch me, cause if you do, I will unleash my full wrath upon all of you."

Then all of a sudden, a tree came out of nowhere and crashed down on the witch. However she landed on nothing but small braches and lots of leaves. She got up off the ground and was covered in leaves. The Scarecrow quietly laughed.

Francine said, "Who made that tree fall on me?"

Scarecrow pointed at Tin Man and said, "He did it."

Tin Man said, "No I didn't."

"You're the only one with an axe," Said Scarecrow.

Francine interrupted and said, "I don't care who made it fall on me, but no matter, you all will pay for what you did, and when I leave this place after what I do to know that it is only that it is the beginning, and soon I will have revenge."

She pointed her finger at them and then paper air-planes shot out of her hands and started attacking them. She laughed evilly as they started poking at them repeatedly. She then flew away on her broomstick. Meanwhile, the paper air-planes poking them. They started running away from them, but they would follow them.

Scarecrow said, "This, along with the witch, is jank."

Tin Man said, "No kidding."

Then Carly looked up and saw a lion was on top of a rock, he then jumped off and was about to land on them.

Carly shouted, "LOOK OUT!"

They all looked and saw the lion, they moved out of the way and the lion landed on the air-planes and face first on the ground.

Carly said, "Hello?"

The lion got up and started to stare at Brock.

Brock said, "What's up with the hairy beast starring at me?"

Lion said, "Food."

He then started chasing Carly to try and get Brock. The Scarecrow then went over, twisted the Lions arm and flipped him over on his back.

Lion said, "Why did you do that?"

"You tried to eat the pig," Replied Scarecrow.

Tin Man said, "And you think I have problems."

Scarecrow said, "At least I have a heart."

Tin Man replied, "At least I have a brain."

The Lion then took down both Tin Man and the Scarecrow. Carly then went over and slapped Lion across the cheek.

Carly said, "Stop doing that."

Lion started crying and said, "Why did you do that, I didn't want to cause trouble."

Carly said, "Really, then why did you try to eat my fish and attack my friends."

Lion then continued to cry. Scarecrow and Tin Man got up and then stared at Lion with a very odd look.

Scarecrow said, "Dude, get up, have some dignity."

Lion said, "I don't have any dignity because I have no courage."

Scarecrow then burst into laughter and fell on the ground.

Lion said, "Go ahead laugh, everyone else has."

Carly said, "Come on, you must at least have some bravery."

Lion said, "I don't, because of that I can't eat, think, or sleep, and I really need my sleep."

Tin Man said, "Then why don't you try counting sheep?"

Lion said, "I'm too scared of sheep and that never works."

Carly said, "Well…what would if you had courage?"

Lion said, "If I had courage, I would build things and show them to people for them to realize my talents…but that'll never happen because I don't have any courage," And then cried.

Carly said, "What if you came with us to Emerald City to ask the Wizard of Oz for courage?"

Scarecrow said, "Ok, if he comes and metal man comes then everyone is going to call us circus freaks."

Everyone stared at her with an annoyed look.

She said, "Well lets see, we have a talking "Fish", a dude in a iron suit who can't have a girlfriend, a hairy beast who probably might even be afraid of a mouse, and a girl who might be the leader of the circus freaks."

Tin Man said, "Well at least we aren't a bunch of nagging, mean pieces of cow food."

Scarecrow then took the axe from the Tin Mans hands and hit with it in the side. She took it out of his side, he didn't get hurt but had a big dent where he got hit.

Carly said, "Was that really necessary?"

Tin Man said, "It's fine, since I have a metal body this thing doesn't hurt me."

Scarecrow said, "Do want the axe back or should I keep it in case of emergency."

Carly said, "Maybe we should have Tin Man take the axe."

Scarecrow then handed back the axe.

Carly said, "Will you come with us to Emerald City?"

Lion said, "Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do."

Carly said, "To-"

Scarecrow interrupted and said, "Wait, look over there."

They looked behind and saw a building behind them that said chili my bowl.

Carly said, "Maybe it's a trap from the-"

She looked behind her and saw that Scarecrow was gone and running towards the building. They started running after her. They came in and saw Scarecrow attacking a bowl of chili. Carly then went over and yanked her hat off and took straw from it and started sprinkling it on the ground so that she would follow her. She would follow the trail of straw and put it back in her head. When she finished putting the straw back in her head, she went back and took the bowl of chili with her. Carly then walked in through the door, dropped the bowl, and then kicked it away from her, and then left.

Meanwhile, at the Francine's castle, she wasn't very happy with what was going on with Carly and the rest.

Francine said, "I thought that would work, but that Carly has to go and ruin all my fun."

A solider went over and said, "Well technically it did work, but only on the Scarecrow."

Francine shouted, "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP!"

The solider replied, "Fine."

Francine said, "Oh don't worry just yet, I always have an extra plan up my sleeve."


End file.
